Vegeta Takes on the FEI
by coumarin-chan
Summary: COMPLETE! Vegeta takes an interest in a human sport. Everyone thinks he's gone crazy. Goku believes in him though... and gets suckered into being Vegeta's helper. Frieza Returns! what sort of trouble will this cause!
1. Chapter 1

**Vegeta Takes on the FEI.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball Z, or its characters. They are property of Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation Ltd. I also do not own any of the actual 3- day eveners. I also do not own, and am not author of the books mentioned here. These people also exist in real life. No money is being made from this story, so suing is pointless.

"Denotes Speech"

_Denotes Flashback_

Denotes thoughts

**Chapter 1**

Soft fluffy clouds drifting lazily across the baby blue sky. Some looked like marshmallows, others, maybe a spaceship... and others that resembled objects or people. Despite their location being in the middle of West City, everything was calm and quiet...

CRASH!

...Well... almost everything.

That was the sound of a living torpedo being thrown head first through a top grade capsule wall. A second crunch of expensive metal plaster and insulative fibreglass. The two humanoids regain their footing, after being slammed cleanly through the wall, rubbing various limbs or backsides, whichever they'd actually landed on.

"Oww... that hurt."

Whispered a boy of about 10 years of age pulling himself from the small crater his body had made, looked up at the hole two storeys up. He slowly rubbed the back of his purple head, glaring up at the two holes. Another boy, a year younger than the other pulled himself out of a similar crater, shaking spiky black hair free of soil, before looking pitifully at his best friend

"Trunks, your father's mean!"

"Goten Shhh! don't complain, that'll just make him beat you harder"

The purple haired boy whispered back to his companion in a hurry. He knew full well that complaints were rewarded with more pain, and also that his father was holding back... because he'd started to attend public school, he'd had less time to train. This riled his father, none less than the Saiya -Jin named Vegeta, to no end.

The Saiya-jin in question floated down from the new exit at this point in time, a harsh frown pasted across his features. Dressed from head to toe in his usual skin-tight navy bodysuit, white gloves and boots, he lands on the even grass.

"You brats are pathetic! All you ever do is sleep, eat, waste time at that pathetic school and fool about! I'm ashamed to have such a lazy son and subject in my presence! "He spat at the children, folding his arms over a powerful chest to emphasise his point. This little rant was not out of the ordinary, the two little boys hardly taking the hint that the elder Saiya-jin was more than a little unimpressed at their performance lately. The ningen mate of his was determined to get the brat to act like a normal ningen child...what the heck was she thinking! He's nowhere normal compared to those weaklings!

With a snort the Ouji stomps inside, intend on ridding his body of the sheen of stale sweat that had settled during the short trip out into the afternoon sun. Two sets of large eyes watch the short Saiya-jin prince depart, followed by simultaneous sighs of relief from both owners.

"Gee, Goten ... that was close! I thought we were gonna be done for... again " sky blue eyes look up to equally blue sky, thinking back to the previous week when something similar had happened...

_FLASHBACK_

_CRASH!_

_Both small bodies made their own little craters in the neat lawn of capsule corp. Two children no more than 10 years old climb from the impact site, holding various parts of their bodies that had got instantly bruised._

"_Trunks lets get him while he thinks we're down!"_

"_No wait Goten, lets try a fusion. We haven't done that since we fought Buu, and we could surprise him! "_

"_But Trunks that will make him hit us harder!"_

"_Hmm, you're right Goten... perhaps..."_

_Both boys face each other trying to discuss a strategy to take down the Saiya-jin no ouji... or at least in this little sparring match to at least gain recognition. Several minutes later, this "discussion " still wasn't finished. Like Kakarotto rising from the ashes, as he did on many occasions thanks to the dragon balls, Vegeta floats through the rubble that was settling after he'd blasted the brats through the wall of Capsule corp. This was something his mate did not appreciate much... he'd probably get everything plus the kitchen sink in terms of an ear bashing afterwards._

_The ruthless prince shrugged away the likely consequences, advancing on his prey. The prey being his son, Trunks his best friend, Kakarotto's youngest brat. Ki sparked in one of his closed fists, before being fired at the pair, who were now bickering over what was to be done. They obviously hadn't noticed the Prince any sooner. _

_WOOSH! CRACK!_

"_Hah, that'll teach you to keep an eye on your opponent. In a real battle, you can't ever lose concentration. Failure in battle is not an option, unless you wish to visit the next dimension." The prince uttered these, oh so inspirational words to the two children, who were currently twitching. Catching the brute force of a Gailick cannon without defence was not a good thing. Trunks and Goten seemed to have learned this the hard way... hopefully Saiya-jin instincts would reward the pair... in theory..._

_END FLASHBACK_

Sky blue eyes come back into focus, as a large, round, happy and drooling face moves into his line of vision. Trunks sat up abruptly, catching a tantalising whiff of what smelled like a beef chow mein wafting with the slight summer breeze. Instantaneously, the demi Saiya-jin was on his feet, looking straight toward the Capsule Corp kitchen.

"Dinners up!"

" Yaaaaaaaaaaah! "

Both Goten and Trunks move toward the kitchen with Saiya-jin speed at the prospect of getting fed delicious food within minutes. After a lightning quick wash and a change out of soiled clothing, both children sit perfectly poised at the table to initiate a food- inhaling contest as soon as something edible was placed on the stainless crockery. Enough beef chow mein to feed three large adults was promptly placed on each plate... and thus the food - inhaling began... with a rather disapproving gaze from Bulma, Trunks' mother.

Meanwhile, upstairs, hot water beat down onto steel- like muscles, steam filling the shower and bathroom to the point of the mirror steaming up. The Saiya-jin folds his arms, reflecting over the boys' performance lately. It seemed that the time Trunks' spent at school was inversely proportional to the time he spent training. This was inexcusable; the younger prince of the Saiya-jin could NOT be weak. Vegeta grumbled about Bulma in general, and "damned ningen idea's" as he scrubbed today's layer of stale sweat from his skin.

Half an hour later, Vegeta descended the flight of stairs leading to the lounge. Trunks and Goten could be heard from the hallway, watching cartoons on TV. Vegeta snorts, making a short detour to the kitchen to swipe his meal from Mrs. Briefs. Narrowly escaping an earful from Bulma, Vegeta nestles himself comfortably on the sofa with his meal, scowling at the awful fake people running about the TV screen.

"Brats, if you're going to watch that brainwashing box, at least watch something that could come in useful other than that garbage" Vegeta quips with his usual frown.

"But Vegeta- san, we like this programme …" Goten began

"No! You are FORBIDDEN to watch such trash in my presence!" Quickly snatches up the remote, flicking through the nine hundred channels or so that were available. Being fairly skilled, he manages to inhale the left over beef chow mein and keep an eye on his own channel hopping without dropping a morsel. Trunks had kept quiet the entire time, not wanting to irritate his temperamental father any further than needs be. Loud cheers come from the TV along with the thumping regular beat of hooves hitting sand. All three pairs of Saiya- Jin eyes turn back to the TV. The sight of seeing a ningen atop another creature that was acting to the ningens will was almost unsightly to Vegeta. The prince sat there for a few minutes watching a few rounds of ningens staying atop these four legged creatures back while soaring over fences that were bigger than him.

"What a strange sport. They seem to be competing to see who can pass over those obstacles in the fastest time aboard those strange creatures... "

"It's called show jumping Otousan. Karri at school has a pony, and she said that she can do that stuff, only smaller fences." Trunks replied to his fathers absent musing about the show jumping.

"I didn't ASK for your opinion brat, none the less it seems an intriguing competition" a slight, trademark Vegeta smirk pulls at the right corner of Vegeta's lips. Interesting indeed, the beasts seem to be trained efficiently despite low power level, the beasts... of which were called horses, were fit for doing what they were bred.

"'Tousan?"

"Trunks go call Kakarotto, its time for his brat to go home now."

"Alright..." Both children leave Vegeta alone pondering his new discovery. This would be interesting to see how well he could train himself and a beast like that. He should easily be able to rise to that level! The Saiya-jin throws his head back, laughing almost evilly. Any normal ningen would have probably backed off to call the men in white coats, or maybe a swat team. This was a normal occurrence on Capsule corp., therefore no-one ever bothered.

The sky melted from a calm blue to the fiery red of sunset, even as the ruthless cackle of Vegeta no Ouji II rung clearly across the main living quarters of Capsule Corporation. Two tiny specks raced off to the north as day faded into evening.

The next few days were rather interesting for the two youngest demi Saiya-jins. It seemed that Vegeta had slackened the pace on their training routine. Trunks in particular noticed that his father seemed to disappear off at a certain time of day, on particular days. Not a single person on Capsule Corp ever managed to find where the elusive prince of Saiya-jin ever disappeared to... however Trunks took after his mother. Trunks was not stupid, and gauging the reaction that... yes that was it!

For three days Trunks followed his father around to check the listings showing up on satellite, YES! That was the answer! Vegeta was disappearing off to follow the events of the FEI world cup (This is the International Equestrian Federation).

Now these days, Saiya-jin blood or no, children will be children...

Trunks snuck about to the study, or rather the newly claimed study of his father. Judging by the notes and diagrams strewn about, and in relation to the FEI world cup, it seemed that Vegeta had REALLY gotten into the swing of things.

Creak... creak...creak... shuffle, shuffle.

"Oh, no!" The lavender haired boy panicked, slapping both hands over his mouth to cover his audible exclamation. After a few seconds of running on the spot, he finally decided to close the door and fly toward his room. Hopefully his father wouldn't catch him spying on his new hobby... or what the pre- teen thought was his father's new hobby at any rate.

Trunks ducked into his room, straining his ears. The creaking of a door then the CLICK meant that he'd be safe for now. The demi Saiya-jin perches himself on the large single bed, wiping his brow. That was too close for comfort. If Vegeta had found him snooping, it was almost likely that he'd have been Final Flashed into the next dimension. Time to settle down for some homework was his thought before his brain turned off at the sight of mathematics.

Vegeta stalked up the staircase, fingers twitching. He'd located an equestrian centre not too far away, on the outskirts of West City. This would be perfect; he could study the ningens technique up close before trying it out for himself. Naturally, it would be easier for him thanks to Saiya-jin speed, balance and strength. Aah a slight drawback he thought. His strength would probably damage the poor beast if he didn't keep his temper in check, or even if his concentration slipped. Another challenge... Onyx eyes glitter with the prospect of a good challenge to give his brain and body a workout. He would go visit them now.

"Damn Onna, should learn to mind her own business" Vegeta grumbled, touching down just outside the Equestrian centre. There were several people milling about near what seemed to be an oversized shed, and what seemed to be like rooms all built in a row, which seemed to be where the horses were kept. Vegeta slowly approached the gate that led into the main stable yard, doing his best to avoid getting dirt on his boots. It was then; it hit him like a runaway Jumbo Jet.

"Kami the smell! That's disgusting!"

Vegeta clamped both hands over his nose and mouth, almost bursting into super - Saiyan to try and combat the pungent smell of methane among other putrid gasses given off by equine faeces. Think of this as another challenge! Yes this must be one of the first challenges I must pass in order to achieve my goal! He thought frantically, trying his best to ignore the tingling in his nostrils. Perhaps the less sensitive ningen receptors were actually useful in situations like this.

Several long minutes later, the Saiya-jin finally gets to grips with the foul smell that came with the animals. He could possibly forgive that part as they weren't conscious thinkers. While the yard was quiet, he slipped into the viewing area inside the large shed structure. It wasn't as large as the one he'd seen on TV, but that was a competitor's arena. They were always bigger than training area's. Vegeta's attention was brought to the youngsters riding small versions of the creatures, and also painfully aware of parents watching from the stands. Socialising with people was NOT one of his strong points. These children seemed to be only partially confident in controlling the beasts, as their movements atop the animals at certain gaits was not as smooth and flawless as say... Rodrigo Paesoa's. It was rather amusing to watch them get unbalanced, spotting the flaws and how to correct them. Yes this was a useful lesson.

It was at that point that one proud father of a spoilt little girl, decided to make small talk with the mostly solitary prince,

"You're a new face around here. Come to consider learning or eyeing up some of the better blood? Yes, there a few fine colts here..." The man trailed off slowly, seeing the frown of the Prince deepen to the point where Vegeta was likely to literally behead someone. Vegeta on his part only took in the information that was useful to him. The rest of it was starting to annoy him, and expressed this very physically with a vocalised hiss.

"Listen, ningen. I don't care what you think I'm here for, keep your nose out of my business or pay the price for irritating this Ouji."

With his piece said, and the lesson drawing to an end, the Saiya-jin folds his arms over his chest, stalking out of the tin covered ménage... Only to bump into a member of the yard staff who was glaring at him. Vegeta cringed; ningens for the most part disgusted him. Bulma was a different matter however... and this adolescent female looked like she was going to talk to him. Damn ningens, what is it with them and talking about pointless subjects?

"Hey you! You haven't got a kid that's participating, and you're not participating in a lesson! "

"Very observant. Your point being what exactly?"

The girl started to look rather flustered, as Vegeta used his powerful presence to make her feel rather pathetic in comparison " Y- you're not insured to be here…"

"Is that it?"

"Yes. We are not responsible for your well being."

"I am Vegeta, Prince of the Saiya-jin; I hardly think I'd get hurt walking around here."

"Uhh, yeah... whatever you just said" boy this guys a loon...

Vegeta took off, laughing at the top of his lungs. He didn't care what the ningens thought... ah there was one very tempting target standing on a pile of... something...

Too tempting...

Vegeta extended his left arm, folding his thumb across the palm of his hand. A slight turn of his body aligned him perfectly with the unstable pile that the poor boy was standing on. "Heh, Sayonara ningen" A small Ki blast exploded in the middle of the pile, causing some of it to burn, the rest to heat up... big mistake. That pile had actually been the muck heap, consisting of rotting manure and soiled hay. This smell was ten times worse compared to when Vegeta had first landed, and was now regretting his actions.

"Ugh... note to self, never blow up heaps of rotting excretion." He muttered before taking off back to Capsule corp

BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEE- CRUNCH!

A clenched fist trembled as its owner gathered his wits. That alarm clock really ticked him off in the mornings. Looks like they'd have to get it repaired again. Vegeta slowly sat up, swinging his bare feet to the carpeted floor. With a small smirk and his senses coming together, the short prince formulated a plan for today. He'd tell the Onna that he was going to spar with Kakarotto; however he was actually going to go do a little shopping.

After getting himself dressed, and making sure that he got downstairs before the brat, Vegeta set the slapdash plan into action. He wanted to get a decent breakfast down, because it was unlikely that he'd stop for lunch. Mrs. Briefs was already up, and a large cooked breakfast was placed before him. Just as predicted.

Trunks slowly descended from his bedroom, wearing the casual clothing that everyone wore to school. The smell of a good cooked breakfast had waked him up. The sound of his father inhaling the cooked food also urged the small Saiya-jin to hurry, otherwise there wouldn't be much left for him.

Breakfast went without incident, much to the Saiya-jin's relief. Mrs. Briefs saw Trunks to the bus, allowing Vegeta to tiptoe off the Capsule grounds without having to explain his casual attire. When he was a safe distance away, Vegeta took flight I'd probably get stuck in a crowd if I walked... urgh shivering at the mere thought of being stuck in a crowd full of people. Ten minutes of flight over the city centre brought the Prince to a certain shop, namely "W.H. Smith" (a bookshop for those who don't know).

"If I research beforehand, that will make things much easier... and the Onna will have no reason to go off on a shrieking fest." He mused, descending from the air in front of the glass automatic doors. People bustled around him in their daily routine, making the Saiya-jin shiver. How can they even contemplate being in such crowded places, its driving me nuts! He thought while entering the large bookstore.

It was amazing, the sheer variety of texts that the ningens could come up with, pure fiction and fantasy, to hard facts about life, history and the universe... or the universe that they knew. The flame of ebony hair twitched as he chuckled, moving over to the "Non - fiction" Section of the store. This was a start.

"Now... what would I need to know in order to be successful... and to keep the Onna off my back about it?"

It took about fifteen minutes, but Vegeta finally managed to accumulate a good collection of horse - related books. Some titles included " The complete book of horse and pony care " by Janson and Kenball - Williams, " An Illustrated guide to Horse tack" by Susan McBane and " How to ride " by Debby Sly. My, these things are expensive, however they do provide in - detail things I should know... at least the Onna can't start war with me over this escapade He thought with a smirk. Many customers were looking at him rather oddly... was it how he looked or something else? Or perhaps it was the pile of books he was carrying to the till? Either way it didn't matter.

After having a "heated discussion" with the manager that said that he could not buy the final copy of a book, which nearly lead to the ningens early grave, the Saiya-jin prince almost eagerly flew home, riding the warm air currents back to the capsule grounds. Now, to get back in without being spotted...

"Easy!" Onyx eyes glittered with his exclamation. He'd left the bedroom window open during the night, and had forgotten to close it. After checking that no employees were milling about, Vegeta levitated up and through the window, out of the bedroom and down the hallway. It would look rather suspicious if he was trundling about the living area with a pile of books almost too tall for him to see over. With hardly restrained glee, he threw back a head of spiky black hair, letting out his trademark "evil" laugh... A laugh that fell on deaf ears, as no ningen could hear it within the vast corridors of Capsule Corporation.

Yes, I will compete with those miserable ningens, and I'll prove that I can adapt my training

Vegeta thought, locking himself in the newly acquired study. This would be an interesting time of his life; provided nothing came up to threaten Chikyuu... he'd not be in the mood to deal with that.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vegeta Takes on the FEI .**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball Z, or its characters. They are property of Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation Ltd. I also do not own any of the actual 3- day eventers. I also do not own, and am not author of the books mentioned here. These people also exist in real life. No money is being made from this story, so suing is pointless.

* * *

"Denotes Speech"

_**Denotes Flashback**_

'_Denotes thoughts'_

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

A shadowy figure floated across the plush carpet of what seemed to be a bedroom. As silently as possible, it packed a small rucksack full of clothes, and specially hidden food items... enough to feed ten ningens for a day. The sun hadn't even risen above the horizon; a dank dawn grey covered everything. However, this lack of light did not phase the figure at all. Nimbly, it climbed out of the open window, taking flight into the slowly brightening sky.

* * *

Pigeons call out, a strangled noise cutting through the silence of the bright morning. Bulma Briefs sat up straight in her bed, stretching out the stiff muscles. Mentally she checked off the various tasks that needed doing. She drags a porcupine brush through the fine blue hair, running through each of those tasks as she removed tangles... Put Trunks to school... Make breakfast for herself and Vegeta... work on her latest project... Go to one of the annual meetings Bulma sighs quietly. Vegeta had been avoiding her lately... or at least training with Goku a lot more.

Bulma sighed, touching up her rose- coloured lipstick in time to hear her son grumbling about breakfast not being ready yet. Despite herself, she smiled. He was so much like his father, and yet he wasn't. There were only two downsides to having a half - Saiyajin son. First was the need for the child to be trained, second, they were high maintenance in the food department. She walked downstairs, trailing after her son.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Keep your lower leg on him Vegeta. That's it, push him through it!" the instructor encouraged the vertically challenged Saiyajin prince. Man if this guy keeps this up he'll be in the World Championships in no time at all

The Saiyajin no Ouji was currently pressing a beautiful flaxen chestnut Arab through a series of five fences that required the horse to take off as soon as it had cleared the last fence. Although the fences did not exceed three feet high, this was an exercise designed to test the horses reflex and the rider's ability to communicate with the mount...and no less than perfect was the result of that attempt. Vegeta finally adopted the more upright posture after clearly landing the last of the fences, allowing the chestnut to stretch out its muscles after an hour of intense schooling.

"That was brilliant. Have you considered going into competition? I mean, you'd be fighting off the best at the rate you're going. I'm talking Ludger Beerbaum, the Whitakers... Robert Smi-"

"Shut up ningen, that's the idea." Vegeta spat, after sliding from the Arab's back, "I'm fully aware of what I'm going to achieve. Take the beast and be away with it. I have to leave now."

"But Veg-" The poor instructor spluttered, taking hold of the abandoned reins, staring at thin air where the Ouji occupied less than two seconds ago, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow... "

* * *

Back at Capsule Corporation that afternoon, Bulma toed off her shoes. It had been a hard meeting, but it seemed that things were flourishing for the company since the instalment of new furnishings in the new Capsule house range. It had been surprisingly quiet; there wasn't even the faintest sound of Vegeta training in the gravity room. Strange, he hadn't been in there for a while. She could tell from the lack of robots that were being demolished.

She'd just settled down with a cup of steaming tea when a disturbing rattle of the window drew her out of her musings. Goku floated just outside with the ever -present 'I'm an idiot' grin plastered on his face. It didn't fool Bulma though; it seemed that there was a force behind keeping up the charade. After rolling her eyes at the Saiyajin, she let him in through the window. Goku waved at Bulma before initiating one of his 'high energy' conversations.

"Hi Bulma!"

"Goku, spill it. What's up?"

Goku hesitated a second, "Have you seen Vegeta about? It's been weeks since we've had a good fight... in fact a fight at all."

Bulma twitched, in that way that really ISN'T good, "What do you mean? He's been disappearing more often saying that he's gone to spar with you..."

Goku shrugged looking clueless "Maybe he's doing other stuff..." Then had the brains to look disappointed.

Bulma obviously had other ideas "Goku, do you know if he's seeing another woman?"

Goku shrugged again "I wouldn't know" the Saiya-jin rubbed his chin with a finger and thumb thoughtfully "I doubt it though Bulma, I mean, Vegeta is pretty committed I don't see why he'd just run off like that… he probably has his reasons"

"Yeah like another woman." Bulma was pouting by this point in time, a lone storm cloud seeming to form over her head. Goku sweatdropped at the sight of a localised downpour along with a single spotlight where Bulma stood. "I'm sure it's not that Bulma. I'd better get going now other Chichi will give me the frying pan treatment for being late for dinner." There was a pause. The purple head of a child poked itself around the doorway, staring at the adults. He'd been eavesdropping the entire conversation.

"Mom… Goku-san?" The child looked up at the adults, his head tilted "I know I wasn't supposed to be listening to your conversation… but I know what's up with 'Tousan." Trunks Briefs then took cover as his mother wheeled around to face him, dangerous flames appearing in the depths of her usually calm eyes. "Trunks, you have NO say whatsoever in this situation. Before you disappear… have you seen your father around lately?" Her tone became cold as ice, promising a painful verbal lashing for the Saiya-jin no Ouji as soon as she found him.

"Hai 'Kaasan. He's in the study." He replied quietly.

"Arigato Trunks. Oh, and by the way, you're grounded mister!"

"Aww….shoot." Trunks scuffed his foot against the carpet, looking a lot like his father when things didn't go his way. The young demi- saiyan then decided it wasn't worth facing his mother's wrath now while she was in this sort of mood. His feet fell upon the stairs leading to the upper levels of Capsule Corporation. Instead of following his mother and Goku, who headed to the study, he slinked into his room. Boy were they going to be in for a big surprise.

"Vegeta! Vegeta! Show your cowardly backside now." Bulma started yelling halfway down the corridor to the study. Goku shook his head slightly, watching the smaller woman. Chichi was going to kill him for being late… but he wanted to find out exactly why the prince hadn't been turning up to sparring matches. It wasn't at all like Vegeta to miss a good fight.

* * *

"Vegeta! Vegeta! Show your cowardly backside now." Vegeta could hear the onna raging down the corridor. He let out a sigh. _'What have I done now?' _He thought, while hurridly trying to clean up his study area. Over the last few weeks he'd been carefully studying the techniques used to train both horses and riders for top competitions. Luckily for himself he was firstly, by blood Saiya-jin. He'd have no problems where his fitness came in. It was refining his training to follow a different route that had been difficult.

Although he had to admit it had done wonders for his temper. These horses could sense the mood of its rider, and would act accordingly. This he'd found out within the first week of learning how to control the animals. To become the best, he knew he'd have to channel any anger and irritation into other activities. Studying was the main activity that he'd chosen. Who knew reading books and researching could take up so much energy?

"VEGETAAAAAAAAA!"

'_Oh crap. Busted' _The ouji thought. Bulma burst through the door, followed by Goku. _'Great, what else could go wrong?_' He sneered a little. Though its effect was dimished because only the top half of his face peeked over the top of the stack of books he was just about to hide. Unfortunately he'd underestimated how fast Bulma could move when she was really angry. It seems that she was more than angry with him.

"What is it onna?" He said, irritated.

"I can't believe you. ' What is it onna?'" She mimicked Vegeta's voice "How can you stand there so calmly after all that you've done! Even Goku-san noticed something was wrong with your behaviour!" She hissed.

"…and your point is?"

"Tell me who she is Vegeta."

The short Ouji stole a glance at Goku, who looked just as clueless as himself about the situation. He then turned back to his seething mate, a blank expression on his face "Who 'she' is? What are you talking about?" A movement at the doorway caught Vegeta's eye. Standing there was his son, looking very smug at the entire ordeal. '_The kid knows something…_'

"Don't play innocent with me! I know you're seeing another woman! Just tell me who it is Vegeta." Bulma had started to calm down slightly. Everything about the Ouji however told her that her accusation was wrong. He stood there, looking at her as if she'd suddenly grown a second head.

"There is no other woman, onna." He replied, in a somewhat confused tone

"Don't lie! Even Goku noticed that you haven't been turning up to sparring matches lately!"

'Ah… damn… I thought the baka wouldn't notice that much. I can't let them know of this special training though, I have far to go before I can claim to be one of the best, and that much longer before I am the best' Vegeta thought frantically. The Ouji didn't have a choice in the matter as Trunks stepped into the middle of the group.

"'Kaasan, Goku-san. I know what's going on. So if you listen… you'll know that 'Tousan hasn't been seeing any other women." He started. Before vegeta could even dive for the folder that he had tucked away under the desk, a purple blur had left a breeze in its wake. "'Tousan has been doing some special training. It's involved quite a lot of studying. Here look for yourself."

Bulma opened the file. "Oh my…"

"What is it Bulma?" Goku butted in. Within a few seconds, he was almost sorry for his mistake. This was one of the last things ANYONE would have thought the Saiyajin no Ouji would do.

Bulma and Goku promptly passed out, much to Trunks' amusement… and to Vegeta's impending horror.

* * *

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

Well there's the second chapter. Thanks to my Reviewer that gave me the extra moral support I needed to get this done. I've been trying to get this one written forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vegeta Takes on the FEI .**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball Z, or its characters. They are property of Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation Ltd. I also do not own any of the actual 3- day eventers. I also do not own, and am not author of the books mentioned here. These people also exist in real life. No money is being made from this story, so suing is pointless.

* * *

"Denotes Speech" 

_**Denotes Flashback**_

'_Denotes thoughts'_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the little incident where Bulma had falsely accused the Ouji of cheating on her. A fortnight since they had discovered Vegeta's actual reason for disappearing without a trace. Goku leaned on the fence pondering the situation blankly. He never would have guessed Vegeta would go for this type of sport… probably an attempt to show that he was better than 'Kakarotto' at something.

Goku's thoughts snapped back to reality as Vegeta's head bobbed past. The Ouji was riding a beautiful Anglo- Arab **(A/N: Thoroughbred x Arab for those who don't know) **its mane a shade of vanilla cream while its coat was a rich reddish- gold. Vegeta held his position perfectly still as he sat to the trot, bending the horse around his inner leg. The result was a perfect shoulder in; the horse had its nose obediently tucked in resulting in an outline even Carl Hester would be envious of. _'Steady steady steady'_ He kept repeating in his head. He could feel Firedance trying to take control of the pace. Reaching the corner, Vegeta slid his outside leg back a little further. Firedance broke out into a collected canter, easily repeating the previous exercise at the faster pace.

They came to a halt in the middle of the school, practising a salute to the judges. Dressage was not Vegeta's main concern, but it made sure that he knew everything about keeping his power in check for bigger things. Like showjumping. Goku threw his arms above his head, cheering and clapping. He was making enough noise for an audience alone. The Ouji twitched slightly, riding over to the larger saiya-jin before smacking him across the head.

"Cut that out you big baka. You REALLY want them to call the men in white jackets?" He hissed

"Hey… take it easy. I was only congratulating you on a good performance."

"You didn't have to make such a racket about it either!" Vegeta grumbled, allowing Firedance to promptly slobber and chew on the large saiya-jin's orange and blue gi, mistaking it for a huge animated carrot

"Oi Ahhh! Cut it out! Get off!" Goku flailed his arms slightly then fell over as the horse let his gi go, giving him a weird look at the same time. Vegeta exited the ménage, stopping to talk to one of the yard workers. The prince smirked cheesily at the large saiya-jin from his high perch. For once he was able to look down on the third class warrior.

"How about a race Kakarotto?"

"Alright!" The large saiya-jin instantly hopped to his feet.

"However, there are a few handicaps. You're not allowed to fly and it's almost like an obstacle course." Vegeta smirked walking Firedance out onto a grassy field "There's a cross country course down here. I feel like taking Firedance through it, and racing you will be quite the thrill."

"Wow Vegeta, this sounds like fun!" The larger saiya-jin almost gushed. The prince nearly barfed at the overall display of giddiness. He produced a short crop out of thin air while shortening up his reins. While letting Firedance wander to the start of the cross country course he shortened his stirrups four holes with a big smirk.

"I won't go easy on you Kakarotto. We know this course pretty well." Firedance looked at Goku, grinning in the same way Vegeta was. He scratched his head as synapses fired in his brain. _'Horses aren't meant to grin like that… right?_' he thought before shrugging that train of thought off.

"Ready when you are!"

"three, two, one… GO!"

Both saiya-jins lept into top gear from standstill. Firedance had somewhat disliked the jab he got in the ribs from Vegeta, putting in a flying buck at the start. The ouji slowly adjusted his weight for high speed riding, keeping his figure streamlined with the horse. The first obstacle was a set of fences that required the horse to jump just right and/ or for the rider to duck. Firedance snorted at the fences, clearing them with ease. It was a good thing that Vegeta was so short. He easily fitted under the low beams with little ducking.

Goku was a little ahead of Vegeta to the first set of fences… that was until he forgot to look up. The larger saiya-jin let out a whoop of excitement as he easily lept over the first fence, only to crash face first into the second high beam with a sickening crack. It didn't hurt… much. Goku wobbled to the floor holding his nose in pain, then glanced up, noticing the beams.

"Ok next time duck the beams…" He muttered to himself before speeding off after Vegeta and Firedance who had gained a considerable lead on him.

Ten minutes and 16 more obstacles later, they were on the final stretch for home. It was a flat out gallop from there on. Goku had started to gain on Vegeta and Firedance and it looked like it was going to be a race to the finish line. The ouji gently gave Firedance a flick on the hindquarters while squeezing his legs gently on his sides. Firedance put on another boost of speed.

Goku gawped at how fit the horse was when he started to pull away. He had a nice view of Vegeta's rear end as well. "I guess I have to go faster." He pushed all his energy to his legs panting as his body sped up. Both Goku and Vegeta passed the finish point at the same time.

"Aaarg…No… fair…" Goku panted, collapsing onto the ground.

"Fair is fair" Vegeta smirked "I'd say Firedance is quite fast overall." He was hardly phased by the strong ride he'd put the chestnut through. "Get up Kakarotto, it's time to go back." The Ouji glanced down at the third class, who was still panting. A vein started to bulge on his head. "Fine… I'll drag you back" He muttered, picking the other Saiya-jin up by the back of his Gi while heading back to the stables.

* * *

"Will competitor #07 please make their way to arena A. I repeat…" 

Vegeta tugged down the navy all purpose showing jacket he wore. He was next in the 4 ft showjumping. Earlier that day had had a massive row over the issue of wearing a riding helmet. After 'Persuading' the judges that he didn't need one, he promptly won the riding horse class as well as placed first in the medium class dressage test. Firedance let out a sigh before grinning in his horsy way. Ever since Vegeta had started to ride him, people had been questioning the horse's sanity. Especially when it randomly started neighing in a fashion that sounded suspiciously like evil laughter… only to grin innocently at a passer by. And horses DON'T grin.

After entering the ring and signalling the judges, they warmed up with a few circles of collected canter. There were only eleven fences in the course easy enough. They easily cleared the starting gate, followed by an over. They popped over fences three four and five without any problems. Then came the triple combination. It was pretty tight for the strides that Firedance made but Vegeta was pretty sure he could collect it up and still have plenty momentum to clear the three fences. The first two went well, but Firedance got a little close to the third. The saiya-jin held his breath as they rode away, not hearing the fall of a pole. He nipped Firedance into a higher gear, flying high over the fences.

Naturally the Saiya-jin no Ouji was ranked first place. He flew home later that day with the rosettes pinned to his normal navy training outfit with a large satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

Two nights ago when Vegeta had returned home with the rosettes, Bulma had finally accepted the fact that the force that once threatened the earth was now taking part in a sport where his physical strength didn't matter. She'd agreed to helping the Ouji set up his own stables and training facilities. 

Behind the main part of the CC, now stood a 30 x 60 semi- indoor arena. Next to that was a set of two stables plus a tack room on a small yard, which now contained a variety of coloured fence parts. Another area was also cornered off by strong wooden fencing to act as a small field for the animals living there. Vegeta had insisted that the horses have access to some kind of grass instead of being cooped up in a stable all day every day.

Speaking of the Saiya-jin no Ouji, a happy orange clad follower trailed the shorter figure through the large pet store. Goku randomly poked at objects, quizzing the smaller saiya-jin to a point where he was mentally exhausted and threatening to rip out a certain third class baka's pharynx if he didn't shut up.

"Hey…how much stuff do you need anyway Vegeta…" Goku whined, who was now carrying a pile of assorted items, ranging from rugs to the latest show gear. He peered over the mass of items, doing his best not to drop any.

"Good day to you sirs and… how… may I help… you…" The cashier trailed off, watching the shorter pair of his customers literally drag up a 2 horse Ifor Williams trailer to the till. Vegeta grinned in an almost infuriating way at the poor man that was slowly working his way through the large stack of items.

"We'll be taking the trailer as well." He grinned, tossing the items that had already been accounted for into the open horsebox. It took a good fifteen minutes for all the items to be checked and packed into the box. The cashier sweatdropped when the shorter of the customers handed over a credit card; not phased at all by the humongous bill.

"Well Kakarotto, our work here is done." The prince chuckled with glee. To the cashier's utter amazement, the short saiya-jin prince picked the trailer up once he was clear of the store then blasted into the air with it over his head. "Bwaahahaahahaaaa!"

The cashier sweatdropped at the sight "I wonder how much that's going to cost me in therapy."

* * *

_**End of Chapter 3**_

* * *

Please R& R pretty please with sugar and dumplings on top! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Vegeta Takes on the FEI .**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball Z, or its characters. They are property of Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation Ltd. I also do not own any of the actual 3- day eventers. I also do not own, and am not author of the books mentioned here. These people also exist in real life. No money is being made from this story, so suing is pointless.

"Denotes Speech"

_**Denotes Flashback**_

'_Denotes thoughts'_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Today marked the first anniversary of Prince Vegeta's equestrian hobby. The mentioned ouji straightened his stock and tie, admiring his reflection. Today he got to put all his skills to the test in the annual show of the region. He wore a simple navy showing jacket, trimmed with a velvet collar. A white shirt, with equally white breeches; the boots he wore were a rich brown, cut high on the outside to emphasize the length of the leg. The final touch was a pair of cotton gloves, crisp and white. There was only one problem with the situation.

"For the last time ningen. No."

"But Vegeta, you could get disqualified for not wearing a helmet…"

"I DON'T CARE!" Vegeta growled, occasionally twitching with anger. They'd hit a snag over the issue of head protection. The Saiya-jin was currently arguing with his former instructor, who was insistent that he wore the correct head protection.

* * *

"I'm afraid that you should wear head protection sir… think of what would happen if you fell off head first into a jump!" One of the judges argued against Vegeta 

"The fence would be in splinters." Vegeta remarked flatly.

"I'm sorry but we can't allow you to compete without head protection Mr.Vegeta sir."

"Alright you need evidence? I'll give you evidence." The short saiya-jin hissed. The show was being held in a relatively open space, however there was an old brick wall dividing up the large space. "Follow me."

The judge followed the ouji cluelessly up to one of the larger parts of the wall that stood almost as tall as Vegeta himself. He paused to scratch his head, looking at the shorter saiya-jin quizzically.

"?"

"Stand back and watch. Here's your evidence so, make sure you watch carefully." Vegeta backed up, pasting on his trademark smirk. With an animalistic yell he charged toward the wall. About ten feet from the structure, he pushed himself into a horizontal position, dropping his head to watch the grass whizzing below him. There was a huge crash as stone met saiya-jin skull, causing a cloud of dust to be kicked up.

"Oh my word!" The judge panicked as the medical team had not arrived yet. He dove into the dust cloud, only to find a pile of rubble where the wall HAD been. After scratching his head in confusion, and looking around, a chuckle came from his left.

"As you can see, ningen, my head is harder than stone, so I don't think wood will stand a chance against my cranium." Vegeta smirked, jumping down from his perch on the remaining part of the wall.

"I stand corrected… sir…" The judge wandered off, looking pale and in need of some aspirin.

* * *

"Now are you sure everything is alright?" 

"Onna, for the last time yes!" Vegeta huffed, tugging the girth up on Firedance. The Anglo- arab looked at the female, and then pulled the cheesiest grin as he was capable of pulling. Somehow, the chestnut managed to look a lot like Goku while doing it. Bulma twitched slightly, staring down the grinning animal.

"I'm starting to think you're a bad influence on him."

Vegeta glanced to the blue haired woman, also grinning stupidly "What makes you say that?" the prince asked innocently. Bulma turned to one side smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Honestly…" she groaned, as both horse and rider put back on their regular faces. The ouji pulled down his stirrups; and gave his tack a one last look over. The first class was best –in –show after all. With a swift bounce he was aboard the flighty gelding.

"–KZZZT!"

All three turned to the sound of displaced air as a figure flickered into existence.

A very orange figure at that.

Firedance's eyes lit up at the prospect of the giant walking and talking carrot… or at least it was the same colour as a carrot. The horse promptly bore down on the tall saiya-jin's shoulder, casually chewing on the fabric.

"Ewww! Ve-geeeeta! Tell 'um to stop it!" Goku squealed, trying to pry the rather powerful jaws off his favourite gi.

"Kakarotto." Vegeta said bluntly… then started to snicker as the saliva from Firedance had left grass stains on the orange gi. Firedance let go, now that his mission was complete. No person should be allowed to wear those sorts of colours in public. He pulled a "Son Goku" –esque grin at the large saiya-jin.

"!" Goku jumped, then started a staring contest with the flamboyant horse. It just proved that Goku is denser than he appeared… which must be a pretty admirable thing.

"-THWACK-"

"OW!" Goku rubbed his head where a small lump started to form "Why'd you do that Vegeta?"

"Because you were making him restless and sweaty." Vegeta looked bored as he twirled the leather hunting cane in his left hand.

Goku perked up slightly "Anyway, I came to wish you luck Vegeta! AND I'm going to cheer you on." The large saiya-jin pulled out one of those large foam hands with '#1' written on it, and then pulled on a t-shirt with a printed chibi version of Firedance and Vegeta trotting. In large black letters, the words "The best teamwork" was written arching over the top of the picture.

Everyone sweatdropped; and Vegeta and Firedance managed to fall over, then spring back up. Bulma's fingers started to twitch.

"KAKAROTTO! GET THAT STUPID ARTICLE OF CLOTHING OFF RIGHT NOW!" A vein started to bulge dangerously on Vegeta's head.

"But… I thought I was being nice by supporting you…" Goku hung his head slightly. Bulma patted the large saiya-jin on the shoulder

"Wait until he's a big shot in the Olympics or something… then maybe you can make some money from those shirts…"

"Okay… whatever you say Bulma!" Goku pulled the t-shirt back off, but kept the foam hand.

"Attention all competitors. The 14.2 hh + best in show class will be starting shortly. Please will all entrants make their way to ring C. I repeat, all entrants for the 14.2 hh + Best in show please make their way to ring C now. Thank you."

Vegeta lifted a brow and then took up his reins. "That's my call." He prepared himself to head over to the ring, only to find Goku leading Firedance in the direction of the correct ring. The Ouji twitched in frustration, thinking about giving the larger Saiya-jin another smack. However in the busy grounds… people got out of the way for the large colourful saiya-jin.

'_Well, I guess he DOES have his uses'_ Vegeta thought, almost baffled.

* * *

Two hours later two saiya-jins, one human and a horse were sitting under the shade of a large oak tree, enjoying a 'light' lunch. A small crowd had gathered near the area, watching two men put enough food away to feed a moderately sized army. Bulma glanced over at the two saiya-jins, and then shook her head in dismay. They hadn't been fighting since the first class, but Firedance had managed to squeeze himself between the two saiya-jins. The Anglo –arab alternated between laying his head on Vegeta's lap and gnawing the orange material of Goku's gi. 

"You know Vegeta, that's pretty neat!" Goku chirped between bites (platefuls) of food.

"?" Vegeta glances at the larger saiya-jin with a perked brow "What is?"

"Well this is your first time competing and you've been placed first in all three!"

"It's only natural. I AM the Saiya-jin no Ouji." He boasted, puffing out his chest with pride. Bulma just stared at him, poking her salad with a fork.

"Talk about an ego trip…" She muttered to herself. Vegeta had won Best in show… for obvious reasons. There was a slight debate about the headgear situation, however the one judge recognized Vegeta and relayed the little incident with the wall to his fellow judges. The riding horse class went smoothly, well except for when Firedance decided to pull a grin at one of the judges. Let's just say she was retiring after that particular class. The last event had been the 'handy horse' which involved tackling a series of obstacles or elements, as well as performing certain tasks. Vegeta let out a grin. The judges could only gawp at the speed that they'd completed the course.

The only events left remaining was the dressage and show jumping. The ouji was confident that he could top both classes with ease. He lay back against the tree, pondering the imposing events. There was little competition for the classes he had entered because of their difficulty.

But that was the thrill of a challenge…

* * *

"Final call for competitor 042! I repeat final call for competitor 042!" 

Bulma patted Firedance on the rump as the pair headed for the ring. "Good luck." Vegeta just grinned like a Cheshire cat before entering the ring. Goku and Bulma were sitting next to the arena, in the first row. There was applause as Vegeta entered the ring; they gently trotted around until the bell sounded. The first element was the salute to the judges, before setting off at an extended trot. Two circles and a change of rein later took them to the first of the difficult movements. As the pair rounded to the short end of the arena, they were required to show piaffé steps.

Goku gasped as the seemingly evil horse shortened his stride until he was hardly moving foreward, but looked like he was performing a ballet.

"Look Bulma! I didn't think Vegeta was this good! It looks like their floating!" Goku spoke loudly and in an excitable manner. Several people shushed the large saiya-jin in unison. He looked around, wondering exactly what he did wrong.

Seen as Vegeta basically planned the dressage test himself, he had aimed a lot of the movements at a higher level than he needed… just to show off. After stretching out after the piaffé, allowing Firedance to stretch at a walk across the long diagonal. As they entered the corner they entered the canter, performing passagè which was to canter across the diagonal, however with the horse parallel to the sides of the arena.

Applause ripped through the crowd as they turned up the centre line, halting before the judges. Vegeta performed an exaggerated salute before they exited the ring.

* * *

As soon as his feet hit the grass, the ouji found himself glomped and patted on the head at the same time. Vegeta blinked at the larger saiya-jin, kindly removing the hand from his head. Bulma stepped back, shaking the smaller saiya-jin vigorously. 

"I had NO idea you could do anything like that!" Vegeta's head started to wobble back and forth on his shoulders as he grinned.

"Naturally, I WOULD be the best because I am the Saiya-jin no ouji."

"But 'Tousan you didn't know what a horse was until Goten and I told you."

Vegeta pulled a double-take at his lavender – haired son. The blue eyed demi – saiya-jin had basically appeared out of thin air. The eldest saiya-jin scratched his head, starting to feel a migraine set in if he tried to figure out the strange laws of the fanfictional realm.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got here, kid." He shook his head. There were only a few minutes before the jumping rounds started.

* * *

"Kakarotto cut it out!" A rather irritated saiya-jin prince managed to shrug off the large orange blue and black blob, threatening the larger saiya-jin with another swift crack of the hunting cane. 

"Geez Vegeta, being that tense can't be good for your performance."

"I'd be less tense if you quit trying to 'relax' me with you're silly methods!" he snapped at Goku.

"But those jumps look pretty scary Vegeta… I mean some of them are as big as you!"

Vegeta started to turn red, and not from embarrassment either. With a menacing growl, he burst into super saiya-jin level two. Angry teal eyes landed on the younger saiya-jin, as well as a rather violent thump to the orange- loving saiya-jin's head. Tears sprang to Goku's eyes, as he crouched defensively with his back to Vegeta.

"Ouch…" He muttered.

"hehehe…" Trunks randomly walked past, snickering at the situation.

The ouji just shook his head in defeat. Wisely, he moved off to wait his turn to tackle the course. There were only thirteen jumps in total, but the height of some fences exceeded five feet. These were large compared to the size of both horse and rider competing.

_**Flashback**_

"**_I'm sorry, but are you aware of the danger of entering such an advanced class?" The female judge asked, looking between Vegeta and Firedance._**

"_**Of course I'm sure ningen!" a vein started to bulge in anger on his forehead.**_

"_**I insist that you enter the intermediate class sir. It would be less strenuous and safer for both of you."**_

**_Vegeta inhaled deeply, seeming to calm down. The female judge grinned to herself slightly thinking that she'd successfully avoided one tragedy in the making. Vegeta's eyes suddenly popped open, now a healthy green as he shifted into super saiya-jin mode, instantly incinerating one of the refreshment stands._**

"_**I AM SURE THAT I AM CAPABLE OF ENTERING THE ADVANCED CLASS!" He boomed, causing a few tents to get blown away in the sharp winds that he had created. The judge landed on her backside, shakily picking up the registration form and a pen. She adjusted her glasses, smiling nervously. **_

"_**Alright… let's have your details…"**_

_**The Saiya-jin no Ouji powered down to normal, smirking at the ningen…**_

_**End flashback**_

He grinned goofily at the memory as they entered the arena. It had been worth the look on the pathetic ningen's face when he'd gone super saiya-jin. He registered the sound of the bell in the back of his mind, gently falling into a light and bouncy canter rhythm. They confidently approached the first fence, and upright gate.

Goku covered his eyes with his hands. He couldn't bear to watch. The large saiya-jin was pretty sure that the short ouji and the rather small horse would fall at the first hurdle…

"Goku? It's alright…" Bulma managed to pry the large saiya-jin's fingers from his face. He watched in awe as Firedance literally floated through fences two and three, both of which were nearly the same size as the smaller saiya-jin.

Vegeta slammed on the breaks casing Firedance to pivot on his front hooves toward the fourth fence leading into a combination. There were gasps from the crowd as Vegeta started to ride the course dangerously. First came the wall, followed by a 5'3" plank upright then a singular upright to complete the first combination.

Fences seven though ten went smoothly, until they were faced with fence eleven. The hardest fence to clear currently loomed only a few strides away. It was a spread with water at the front as well as shrubbery at the back. The crowd held their breath as Firedance accidentally clipped the back rail with a hoof.

A huge roar of applause erupted from the crowd as well as hoots and hollers. They were the only pair to navigate the course with such 'point and shoot' style and to go clear. Vegeta gave the thumbs up to Bulma and then stuck his tongue out at Goku. He then proceeded to let Firedance gallop and buck around the arena.

* * *

Later that evening Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, Trunks and Goten were in the newly built tack room, looking at the rosettes that Vegeta had rightfully won that day. 

"Gosh Vegeta, I still can't believe you managed to make it around that course!" Goku gushed, wearing the chibi Vegeta and Firedance t-shirt now that they were not in a public place.

Bulma nodded in agreement "I really had no idea that you were this good. You'll definitely be challenging the best before long."

Vegeta stared out into space, his eyes starting to sparkle uncharacteristically, kind of like a child when they see something they really REALLY want. "Of course, onna. I shall be the best and Kakarotto cannot defeat me in that sort of battle either!"

The saiya-jin no Ouji threw back his head, laughing insanely to himself. Look out professional equestrian world, here comes Vegeta, the Saiya-jin no Ouji!

_**End Chapter 4**_

* * *

Please R&R! I've also lost the plan for the rest of the story after here grumbles slightly so I'm going to be working from memory. I apologise if this story seems to lose its sense of direction. (Did it have one in the first place?) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Vegeta Takes on the FEI .**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball Z, or its characters. They are property of Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation Ltd. I also do not own any of the actual 3- day eventers. I also do not own, and am not author of the books mentioned here. These people also exist in real life. No money is being made from this story, so suing is pointless. 

"Denotes Speech"

_**Denotes Flashback**_

'_Denotes thoughts'_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Three fruitful years had passed since the Saiya-jin no Ouji dominated his first competition aboard Firedance, his first and most trusted steed. Capsule Corporation had now created an equestrian ring, dedicated to the schooling and physiology of the equine species. In total, the Briefs family now owned six equine animals, ranging from 12 hh up to a respectable 16.2 hh.

Son Goku leaned on the gate of the semi-indoor ménage accompanied by the terrible two, also known as Son Goten and Trunks (Vegeta) Briefs. The short saiya-jin prince had been training endlessly the last few months. Even though Vegeta was perfectly capable of dressage and cross country, it was still his aim to dominate at Hickstead in England that spring. However, he had Badminton to dominate first, which required his best in all three areas. This would get him in a good position to be a threat to the Whitaker family while at Hickstead.

"Wow, Vegeta. I can't believe we're heading off to England tomorrow for the Badminton trials!" Goku remarked while perched on the gate. "Bulma has bought tickets for everyone! She's announcing that we'll all be going on a trip tomorrow, like a big get together!" The large saiya-jin gushed in excitement. Goten and Trunks were also looking relatively excited. It had been a while since everyone had been together all in one place… without some huge threat to the planet being involved.

Vegeta halted 'Saiya-jin Pride', aka Socks to the rest of the family. The large, mostly thoroughbred gained his name from the large white parts reaching up past his knees and hocks. The Prince looked at Goku, lifting a brow.

"Run that by me again Kakarotto…"

"I said… that Bulma is having a party tonight to tell everyone about the trip to watch you at Badminton."

Several veins popped up all over his body. Seeming somewhat calm, Vegeta dismounted Socks before stalking over to the large, now daydreaming Saiya-jin. After taking a moment to consider the situation the Ouji hoisted Goku into the air vigoursly shaking the younger saiya-jin hard enough to shake a normal person's head off.

"YOU MEAN SHE'S INVITING EVERYONE TO WATCH ME COMPETE!" Goku gulped at the wrath Vegeta was showing. He may be the strongest person in the universe, but an infuriated Vegeta was something not to be messed with. He gulped and nodded then found himself sitting on the ground, checking that all his thoracic vertebrae were still intact.

"Figures… Just DON'T tell any of your baka friends about this Kakarotto, otherwise I'll have you doing worse things than just a spot of grooming and tack cleaning." The grumpy prince stomped a foot before stalking off back to the stable block, with Socks following like a very overgrown puppy. Son Goku rubbed the back of his head, watching the other full blooded saiya-jin stomp off.

"Something tells me that this is going to be one of the longest get- togethers of my life."

"Dad…so does this mean we're not allowed to tell anyone about Vegeta competing at Badminton until they see him?" Goten asked, rather confused. He didn't get it; it was a good thing that Vegeta had managed to round up enough experience to enter… right?

"Of course we're not allowed Goten!" Trunks bopped Goten on the head "It's a surprise for everyone"

Goten rubbed his head, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes "ok… so only me you, dad and Bulma-san know?"

"That's right Goten…now let's go have some lunch, I'm starving!" Trunks pumped a fist into the air. Goten and Goku followed the demi-saiyans lead, also pumping their fists into the air.

"Up up and away! TO THE KITCHEN!" Goku hooted then raced out of the ménage in the general direction of the Capsule Corporation kitchen. The terrible two glanced up at the large yellow dome of the main house, just in time to see a large dust cloud and a shower of rubble tumble from the second floor.

Trunks twitched and Goten sweatdropped.

"Well the shortest distance between two points is a straight line… and that poor wall didn't stand a chance." Trunks remarked. "Mom's gonna go ape…"

* * *

Bulma Briefs hummed as she entered the kitchen. She'd finished phoning the rest of the gang. They had about four hours before everyone started arriving, just enough time to sort out some refreshments and to sort out the main rooms. The sound of four ravenous saiya-jin came from the table, where a literal tonne of food was rapidly disappearing. Bulma gawped at the sight. Despite living around saiya-jin for a good portion of her life, it still amazed the scientist how much a saiya-jin stomach could hold. 

She tilted her head to the side as a gust of warm air wafted past her. The blue haired woman peeked past the strategically placed warriors and then her jaw dropped. All four saiya-jin glanced up from the food tensely.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WALL!" Veins popped out on the beautiful scientist's forehead, looking even more dangerous than Vegeta when his gravity room got damaged by Goku. Three fingers immediately pointed at Son Goku who started to sweat.

"Kakarotto once again couldn't control his bodily urges." Vegeta said blankly. Bulma glared at the large saiya-jin, who was now surrounded by a puddle of his own sweat. The orange gi had started to cling to his skin as well.

"Son Goku… how many times have I told you not to do that?"

"Umm…" Goku started to count his fingers… but soon realized that he did not have enough fingers. Naturally he removed his boots to count his toes as well. Everyone sweatdropped at the sight; including the maintenance robot who had started to repair the damaged wall.

"At least twenty!" Goku answered proudly, causing Bulma to fall over. Trunks head hit the table and Vegeta just shook his head in embarrassment.

"He just can't be saiya-jin." The Ouji muttered to himself before chewing on a leg of ham for comfort from the walking complex of idiocy, also known as Son Goku.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone home?" A short human sporting khaki trousers and a white shirt peeked into the reception area. He was accompanied by a tall blonde woman with cold blue eyes and a young girl who also had blonde hair and blue eyes. 

Bulma and Goku turned toward their guest with huge smiles.

"Hey Krillin! What's up?" Goku bounced over to his best friend, much to the disgust of Vegeta who already was hiding out in a corner. The former monk glanced around. Besides his own family, Goku Gohan Goten and Chichi were present, and of course the entire briefs family.

"Cool as ever Goku… so what's this party for?"

Bulma interjected before Goku could give the game away "It's a surprise for everyone. I'll make the announcement when everyone gets here." She hastily whipped out some sweet buns from behind her back, smiling cheekily. "Here have a sweet before Goku eats them all."

Krillin accepted several of the sweet parcels, passing one to Android 18 and Marron "Thanks Bulma. Wow these are my favourite!"

'_One catastrophe avoided'_ Bulma twitched. Vegeta was nowhere to be seen. Probably for the best; he'd only start some sort of riot that would end up with his 'saiya-jin pride' (not Socks) injured.

* * *

Half an hour later, Capsule Corporation was buzzing with life. Nearly everyone that had helped save the Earth was present. The Briefs family, the Son family, Krillin's family as well as Piccolo, Tien, Launch, Chaotzu, Yamcha (much to Vegeta's irritation), Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar and Turtle. 

The saiya-jin no Ouji was stuck between the end of the sofa and Son Goku, much to his disgust as the large saiya-jin had decided to have a snack during the announcement. Vegeta found himself slowly drowning under a tsunami of crumbs launched from the younger saiya-jin's lap.

"Kakarotto! At least try to eat neatly, this is disgusting!" The ouji held a large napkin up in the large saiya-jin's direction, effectively reducing the volume of food scraps that were adorning his body.

Bulma stood in the middle of the room, trying to gain everyone's attention. After several fruitless minutes, she whipped out the Pot Noodle Horn, blowing it into a microphone. The deafening sound as a result shut everyone up instantly, with poor Piccolo writhing on the floor in agony.

"My ear drums…" The large Namek twitched violently in pain.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan jumped to his mentor's rescue. He pulled out a spare senzu bean from his pocket, almost pouncing on the green man. Unfortunately piccolo ended up with a knee in his abdomen. This bought Gohan enough time to pop the healing bean into the Namek's mouth.

Piccolo sat up, rubbing his ears. He glared at the demi-saiyan for a moment "Next time, watch where you land." The eldest demi –saiya-jin sweatdropped and then turned his attention to Bulma.

"Now that I have your attention…" Bulma began "I've organized tickets, transportation and accommodation for everyone to England." She looked around at the series of shocked faces. "We can all spend some time catching up over the next four days, at the Badminton Horse Trials."

There was silence for a few moments, before a few cheers echoed around the room. A free vacation to a place where no one had been before was the best news anyone had heard in a long time. Yamcha's head snapped up, as if he had just remembered something very important.

"What about Vegeta? Is he coming too?"

"Of course." Bulma blinked, keeping her expression neutral

"…" Yamcha looked like he was going to continue until Bulma decided to carry on with her little speech.

"Pack enough clothing for a few days and you can meet us back here in the morning. We'll use one of our newest public airliners to get there. There's also going to be a very large surprise when we get there." The scientist grinned sneakily, causing a few of the Z senshi to look a little uncomfortable.

"Oh it's not going to be a BAD surprise." Dr. Briefs spoke up, feeding a shrimp to Scratch.

Everyone, except those who knew of the Saiya-jin no Ouji's accomplishments, scratched their heads in confusion, wondering what the surprise was going to be.

An hour later, Capsule Corporation had calmed down again. Tomorrow was to be a very eventful day for the Z senshi. A certain Saiya-jin was crouched in the corner of the tack room, snickering to himself. Yes, they'd have the surprise of their lives!

* * *

_**End Chapter 5**_

I know, it was short, but it's given me a good idea of where I need to go with this. Please R&R pretty please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Vegeta Takes on the FEI .**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball Z, or its characters. They are property of Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation Ltd. I also do not own any of the actual 3- day eventers. I also do not own, and am not author of the books mentioned here. These people also exist in real life. No money is being made from this story, so suing is pointless. 

"Denotes Speech"

_**Denotes Flashback**_

'_Denotes thoughts'_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

"Alright, everyone is present and accounted for." Bulma Briefs ticked off Krillin's family arrived with a suitcase full of clothing for the trip. The blue haired scientist lifted her head to see the saiyan prince zipping back and forth between the air liner and the equestrian arm of the compound. She sweatdropped at the sight of him wearing camouflage gear and carrying parts of her mothers rhododendron bushes as cover.

'_So much for being inconspicuous about packing all that stuff for the Trials…_' Bulma thought, amazed that no one else had spotted the obvious traveling plant life.

Ten minutes later, everyone was settled in their seats. Well almost everyone. Bulma was piloting the aircraft and all the Z senshi and their families were seated. One person was missing. Yamcha glanced around skeptically, feeling something was out of place. It took the former desert bandit a few minutes to figure out exactly what was bothering him. After scanning the aircraft several times, the answer smacked him in the head. Rather, a small leather bound book did, but never-the-less something did.

"Hey! I thought Vegeta was coming on this trip too!" Yamcha complained, rubbing the sore spot where the book – which happened to be his passport – had left an angry red mark.

"It's not like anyone's missing him." Tien shrugged, glancing over to the scarred warrior.

"AHEM!" Both Tien and Yamcha looked at the now glaring Bulma and instantly shrank back into their seats. Not even the strongest force in the universe could stand up to the wrath of an angry human female. "For your information, Vegeta is kindly watching over the luggage, especially the delicates."

All the passengers, except for Goten, Trunks and Goku stared at Bulma if she just turned into a ten foot tall, slimy, rabid, zombie – rabbit. Chichi shook her head vigorously not quite comprehending the situation.

"Vegeta… is doing something nice…willingly?" Chichi started to twitch.

"Of course." Bulma bit her lip to stop the secret from getting out before the time came. Chichi woodenly fell into the isle. After hearing the commotion from the level below, a large hatch opened in the floor near Chichi, a tuft of hair poked out from the floor before the owner pulled his top half through the hatch. The Saiya-jin no Ouji prodded the semi – unconscious woman with a stick. A second head popped up alongside the ouji, the head of a horse. Firedance pulled a 'Son Goku' – esque grin onto his equine features before wiggling non existent eyebrows at the passengers.

"Who says I can't be courteous and helpful at times? I AM the Saiyajin no Ouji after all!" The short prince boasted. As soon as he'd finished striking a dramatic pose the Anglo- Arab and the Saiya-jin disappeared down the hatch, which promptly slammed shut. Chichi weakly crawled back to her seat, believing the event of the past minute was a dream. The rest of the passengers looked to Bulma, who was staring where the hatch was moments ago.

"Well…that was weird."

Krillin glanced over to Yamcha "I'm just going to pretend that we're hallucinating… it's too early in the morning to comprehend that man's actions."

"I'm still asleep Krillin. That didn't just happen." The desert bandit sighed, deciding that he was either going senile or that Vegeta took one too many of Goku's blows to his cranium.

* * *

The rest of the flight to England went peacefully. Mostly because Vegeta was not present and no one dared to question the Ouji's motives for guarding the luggage. Most were still in shock from the random appearance of a non-existent hatch in the isle along with Vegeta and what seemed to be a horse with an attitude problem. 

The Z-senshi tumbled out of the aircraft, their jaws swinging in the breeze at the sheer size of the place. A large manor house stood before them, directly upon the Badminton Trial grounds. Bulma turned to the group of people, grinning.

"I managed to rent out enough rooms here for us to go around. Its nice being one of the richest people in the world."

"Wow… this place is huge…" Krillin gasped, looking up at the magnificent structure.

"No kidding…" Yamcha blinked a little, noticing Vegeta had already hopped out of the luggage compartment and was removing the majority of everyone's suitcases.

"We had better get going, they're expecting us." Bulma said, while picking up her own suitcase. The entire gang, minus Vegeta entered the large manor house. The first noticeable thing was the decoration. Many of the rooms had intricately carved furniture adorned with plush luxurious coverings dating back many centuries. Even some of the wallpaper seemed to be made out of fabric.

"Wow, look at the paintings on the ceiling… this place is amazing… nothing like seeing it on television or in books." Gohan commented as they approached one of the house maids.

"Good day. How may I help?" The friendly woman regarded Bulma with a friendly handshake.

"We're the Briefs party… we rented a… ah… a few rooms to accommodate us over the Trials." She nervously looked back over at the large group of people, mentally groaning at the fact that Vegeta had already disappeared.

"If you would be so kind as to follow me. We have prepared the rooms as you requested, and we are happy with your payment." The woman smiled, leading the large group of people around the house to settle for the evening.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"Uh right this way Mr.Briefs." A rather nervous stable attendant led the Saiya-jin no Ouji down the row of competition stabling. "Here we are. These boxes have been reserved for a Mr. Vegeta Briefs … horses names, Firedance and … 'Saiya-jin Pride (?)'" The man lifted a brow at the second name, and then shook his head. As far as he could tell the owner was a lunatic either way.

"They will do nicely. I shall return in a short while with my equipment and animals. Bwaahaahaaaa!" The excitable prince dashed from the site to where the aircraft remained de-capsulated. They'd brought a small trailer, enough to store all the items required to last the three days away from home. Both the Anglo – Arab and the lanky eventer – type looked pleased to see the temperamental prince.

"This is it you two, you'd better behave." He looked pointedly at Firedance "And no scaring off people with your Kakarotto-esque grin. You can do that when we win." The chestnut gave out a little groan of disappointment before shrugging.

Vegeta dragged the small trailer behind him, letting both the horses walk beside him, completely loose. As they made their way back to the temporary stabling, the attendant made the mistake of looking up as the three walked past. His eyes bugged out at the site of one man hauling all his equipment alone in one go… as well as both horses following him without any signs of running off.

"Better lay off the caffeine drinks…"

Vegeta snickered at the ningen's mumbling. Socks and Firedance settled into their temporary homes fairly quickly. There were a few other horses in the area belonging to some other top riders of the country. He'd only just finished hanging the hay nets and checking the water before a human woman started nosing into the stable. She had an orange and blue checked rugby shirt on. This was a bad thing around horses that belonged to Vegeta.

Firedance saw something orange out of the corner of his eye. Immediately he decided to inspect this source of the bright colour. The woman reached out to pet his neck only to find her shoulder being chewed and drooled on. She immediately tried to get the Anglo-Arab to let go, but nothing seemed to work.

"Ahh come on, let go already!" She huffed, frustrated.

"Hehehe…." Vegeta snickered then turned to his smaller horse "Let go Fire, that isn't Kakarotto." As if the horse understood exactly what the Saiya-jin prince was saying, he let go of the woman's clothing, giving her the Goku-esque grin. This more than wigged out the human.

"Is there any reason you disturbed my animals ningen?" Vegeta asked, perking a brow.

"Actually, you mean to be competing with this short animal? I wish you luck." The woman said haughtily. Vegeta pulled a childish face, and then puffed out his chest with pride.

"This short animal has some amazing talents that larger horses lack! We're going to be number one."

"Well good luck with that." The woman stalked off to her own horses, all of which were at least two inches taller than Socks, and all of which at least a hand taller than Firedance.

"Yeah… you'll need it." Vegeta pulled a face at the woman's back before exiting the stable. "I had better get back before those baka weaklings start to suspect something."

* * *

Everyone had just been informed that their meal was ready. The rather suspicious trio (Krillin Yamcha and Tien), had also noted that Vegeta had not made an appearance since they had arrived. All three were roused from their singular contemplation when five hurricanes scattered z-fighters left right and centre. The gang sweatdropped at the five saiya-jin inhaling the food at the table as if there were no tomorrow. 

"Hang on… five?" Yamcha slowly counted his fingers.

"Hey would you look at that, Vegeta is ALIVE." Krillin muttered sarcastically.

A certain Saiya-jin prince over heard the comment; fixing the monk with an icy glare. Krillin visibly gulped, moving to the nearest available seat that was furthest from the irritable ouji. The housekeepers gawped at the appalling table manners, as well as the sheer amount of food that hungry saiya-jin could put away in one sitting.

Chichi glared at the short saiya-jin, wanting to know what evil schemes that he might be plotting. This went for half of the group at the table; however, all knew that it was pretty risky to bother any saiya-jin during a meal. It was very easy to lose a limb if one even reached for food that was within a saiya-jin's reach.

Half an hour later, and after several helpings for each saiya-jin; the gang was well fed and ready to retire for the evening. However, the short ouji was not getting out of things that easily.

"So where have you been all afternoon? I thought you were helping with the luggage?" Yamcha spoke up boldly. Vegeta looked at the scarred warrior oddly.

"Why would I help you with your luggage? I don't even like you."

Yamcha sweatdropped. "That's not the point." Tien butted in, "the point is you disappeared without a word to anyone… not that we missed you." Tien gulped as he was now being glared at, by a rather irritable saiya-jin

"You know what we're really here for don't you?" Krillin piped in. Vegeta looked between all three, and then shrugged.

"Yes I know what we're all here for." Vegeta smirked as the group leaned in eagerly.

"Well, are you going to tell us?" Yamcha pushed for more information. After a moment of consideration, Vegeta nodded. By now all three human warriors were crowded around the ouji closely.

"It's a surprise." Vegeta grinned cheesily, causing all three to fall over, causing a minor earthquake that measured 4 on the Richter scale.

Tien was the first onto his feet, having recovered from the moment of dumbness that knocked him cleanly to the floor. "We KNOW that."

"Well, you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out what it is." Vegeta grinned slyly before taking off up the stairs, leaving all three humans pondering over the 'Big Surprise' as Bulma's father put it.

"I don't know whether to be excited or scared." Krillin grumbled.

"I guess… we're just going to have to wait." Yamcha blinked at the stairs, a feeling of foreboding invading his chest. He hoped this surprise was not going to be painful in any way.

"We better go get some rest. Bulma said we have to be up early for the first events tomorrow. 'Night guys." Tien ascended the stairs toward his room. Krillin turned to Yamcha

"Tien's right. Let's just go to bed and not worry about tomorrow. It can't be anything bad."

"I just hope you're right Krillin." Yamcha shook his head. He had a feeling something strange was about to happen.

* * *

_**End Chapter 6**_

Sorry, not a lot going on in this chapter. I needed somthing to link it to the next part, it seemed more logical at the time. I know this chapter got a little weird, but its all coming together now that i've lost my plans. Thanks to the reviewers so far. I'll try and get this finished within the next few days.

Oh yeah, one last thing... I'm plotting a sequal. I'll keep you posted on this decision at the end of chapter 8


	7. Chapter 7

**Vegeta Takes on the FEI .**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball Z, or its characters. They are property of Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation Ltd. I also do not own any of the actual 3- day eventers. I also do not own, and am not author of the books mentioned here. These people also exist in real life. No money is being made from this story, so suing is pointless.

* * *

"Denotes Speech" 

'_Denotes thoughts'_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

It was seven forty-five in the morning. A peaceful Vegeta Briefs snuggled back against the fluffy pillows trying to ignore those far away voices trying to tear him away from the bliss of sleep. He'd already slept through his alarm call – of which had woken everyone else up. Trunks Vegeta Briefs now sat on his father's rear end, one brow lifted.

"I can't believe it. He's gonna be late."

"Your 'Tousan can't be late can he Trunks? I mean… he gets kicked out of all events if he doesn't turn up… right?" Goten blinked up at his fellow demi- saiyan. They'd been trying to rouse the Ouji for the past fifteen minutes with no luck. Originally the short saiya-jin wanted to be awake for seven; but had evidently decided the bed was more comfortable.

Unfortunately the dressage part of the trials started at nine. Vegeta's class also started nine, which left them less than an hour and a half to prepare Socks and get him warmed up ready for his turn.

When all hope just seemed to be lost, Bulma waltzed back into the room with a plate full of breakfast. The short ouji's nose started to twitch in reaction to the tantalizing smell coming from the fried breakfast. Goten and Trunks stood there wafting the steam toward Vegeta. A few seconds later, the prince of the saiya-jin abruptly sat up, eyes wide in the prospect of food.

Bulma smirked in triumph, reaching for a forkful of scrambled eggs, only to find her hands empty. She looked at her fingers that were still twitching from where they were holding the plate of food. She glanced up only to see the last of the breakfast disappear into Vegeta's stomach.

"You know… that was MY breakfast…" the blue haired scientist grumbled

"A saiya-jin has to eat you know." Vegeta grinned cheesily, while glancing at the clock that now read seven – fifty. The short saiya-jin fell out of the bed in a panic.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up!" He shouted, causing a brief tremor to rattle the window panes of the manor house.

"We tried…" Goten blinked slightly "But we couldn't wake you up."

"Yeah 'Tousan, we even tried water bombs."

Vegeta blinked, looking at the bed realizing indeed that it was fairly soggy. He sweatdropped a little before lunging at the youngest demi- saiya-jin, shaking his small frame vigorously.

"You go and fetch Kakarotto. Tell him to use his instant transmission to get directly to me; I'll need his help to get Socks ready."

Goten's head wobbled back and fourth and the chibi walked semi- straightly out of the room. The vigorous shaking had made his brain spin, making it very difficult for him to see straight.

By the time Goten had left the room, the saiya-jin no ouji had already prepared himself with two layers of clothing, one to take off after he'd finished plaiting Socks and his show gear, minus the stock, top hat (that actually fit OVER his hair gasp) and tails **(A/N: Not the little orange fox, the long dressage jacket that's cut short at the front)**

Trunks found himself violently dragged to his left, courtesy of his father. He waved meekly to his stunned mother as they flew off to the stables via the now open window. Bulma's jaw dropped slightly… then she shrugged.

"He's probably going to need that extra help to be ready in time anyway."

* * *

At the breakfast table, it was evident that there were people missing. Yamcha scratched his head with the fork that was in his right hand, promptly getting it stuck in his hair. A few tugs later, the utensil was released, along with a clump of black hair. 

"Bulma… where are the saiya-jin?" Krillin looked up from his plate, realizing for once his meal hadn't been stolen from under his nose by pint-sized demi-saiyans and also noting a normal human sized full breakfast has been ordered… with the exception of Gohan, who just sat there sweatdropping.

Bulma glanced around at the curious stares she was getting, she started to sweat nervously.

"I think they woke up early to have a look around…" she started

"I just hope Trunks and Goten don't cause too much havoc." Chichi sighed

"I'm sure Goku-san is looking after them." Tien spoke up, with a reassuring smile.

"I hope so." Chichi speared a sausage violently with a fork. Tien visibly gulped, turning back to his own food.

_**MEANWHILE …**_

"Ve-geeeetaaaaaa! Why do I get the smelly job?" Goku whined while scooping another pile of horse – excrement into the wheel barrow with some soiled bedding.

"Because, Trunks knows how to groom Socks right, Trunks taught Goten how to groom him and you can't plait right. Besides… you're much more suited for lifting the heavy load." Vegeta snickered at the intentional compliment, in hopes of boosting Goku's ego in a way that benefited the Ouji.

"Wow really? So I have the best job suited to me?"

"Yes Kakarotto. I can't have Socks being in anything other than top condition for the test."

"Okay." He picked up another pile of soiled shavings, pausing to have a mini staring competition with Firedance. Vegeta was plaiting Socks' tail, his mane already in perfect tight buns. Trunks and Goten were just finishing up on making Socks coat gleam in the early morning sun.

"Finished!" Vegeta folded the long thin plait back up under itself, securing it to the main plait on Socks dock. He paused to look at his watch. "Eight forty-five. Not bad time." He glanced up at the demi-saiya-jin "You'd better get back to the others before Chichi has a heart- attack. I don't fancy having to blow my chances by those idiots messing up the schedule."

"Aww…. But..."

"No 'but's' brat. Off with you."

Trunks kicked the ground a little before complying with his father's wishes. The two demi-saiya-jin headed off to the arena stands where the other Z-fighters ki's were travelling toward. Goku lifted a brow before turning to the shorter saiya-jin with a questioning look on his face.

"?"

"You're my head groom Kakarotto. I can't be seen doing everything myself." Vegeta muttered to the larger saiya-jin while slipping the crownpiece of the double bridle over Socks ears. He gently slid the dressage saddle into place just behind Socks' withers, tugging up the white pad. He then secured the short leather girth to a respectable hole to prevent the saddle from slipping.

The short saiya-jin no ouji literally hopped into the rest of his show gear, then led the chestnut out of his stable. Socks waited patiently for Vegeta to hop aboard, which the ouji did – only when no one was looking. He glanced down at Goku, perking a brow.

"Close the stable door after me and go meet up with the others. I don't want anyone ruining this brilliant surprise." He rubbed his hands together in glee, and then nudged his heels against Socks sides.

"Whatever you say Vegeta." Goku saluted the top- hat wearing saiya-jin before using his instant transmission to catch up with Goten and Trunks. Vegeta shook his head, moving off to the warm up arena.

* * *

"Bulma… you said there was going to be a surprise this morning…" Krillin rested his chin on his hands, which were on the railing right next to the barricades that stopped the crowd getting to close to the dressage arena. 

The blue haired scientist glanced at her watch and then lifted a brow "Well the surprise should be coming up next…"

"Hi everyone!" an annoyingly happy voice cut into the conversation

"Goku!" Krillin looked up at his old friend "Where have you been?"

"Oh you know…seeing what there is to do here…." The larger saiya-jin waved a cooked chicken leg in the air "Getting snacks …"

"Well you already missed the first two competitors." Yamcha spoke up. Goku just grinned in that 'all knowing all seeing' way "You obviously aren't that bothered…" The scarred warrior sweatdropped as Goku inhaled the meat off three chicken legs.

"**First Call for competitor #3**"

"Aiyayayayayaa!" Goku squealed in excitement, his arms flapping in random directions. This caused particles of food to splatter all over the crowd around him. Yamcha slowly wiped a piece of chicken – fluid off his face, twitching in disgust. He took a double take at Goku, Goten and Trunks who were now all wearing various items covered in Vegeta and horse pictures.

"Uh…. Right…. I'm not gonna ask…"

Their attention was drawn back to the ring as a rather short rider on a stunning chestnut entered the arena at a collected trot. The rider seemed to just stick to the saddle, hardly even budging. Krillin raised a brow and turned to Bulma.

"From what I've seen so far, that rider looks to be even better than the last two…"

"Ehehehehee…" Bulma chuckled nervously "Well I think he does stand one of the best chances…"

The rider came to a halt. It was customary to remove ones hat in a salute to the judges before the test really started. Both the previous riders looked like regular men in their mid thirties. The short rider slowly but confidently reached for the brim of the top-hat, glancing toward the stands where the Z-senshi were sat.

"Whoa…" Tien shuddered at the look that was shot their way, experiencing chills running up his spine.

There was the sound of multiple jaws hitting the floor just as the classical music kicked in. The rider had lifted the top hat to reveal a recognizable flame of dark brown hair. Krillin Tien and Yamcha sat there in shock, unable to move a muscle as the short saiya-jin prince started the test. Goku on the other hand had pulled out a pair of pom-poms from thin air and was now cheering on the smaller saiya-jin.

Vegeta rode a steady collected trot around and down the long side of the arena, performing different steps within the gait to make Socks look like he was floating and dancing at the same time. The Z fighters managed to gather their wits as Vegeta performed passage, where the horse trotted across the arena from one corner to the other, but with his body parallel to the sides, so he was actually going lateral. They slowed down as they approached the centre of the area, trotting on the spot with not a hoof put forward.

Socks stepped out of the stationary trot into an extended stride, turning left at the end of the arena. It was time for the canter. First of all, they rode half a figure of eight, changing the leading canter leg as they crossed the middle of the arena. Vegeta decided to be smart now. As they crossed back across the diagonal of the arena, he alternated the canter lead every stride.

"Kami…." Yamcha muttered

"Horses can skip?" Krillin rubbed his eyes. Surely enough, Socks was bouncing from one foreleg leading to the other.

"That's just… weird… the entire situation is weird…" Tien whispered to himself. Gohan looked at his mother, who was twitching. The elder demi- saiya-jin shrugged turning back to watch Vegeta's dressage. It was amazing really the saiya-jin no Ouji proved that he could do almost anything he set his mind to.

"Now comes one of the hardest movements in a dressage test." Bulma clasped her hands together, watching as horse and rider circled a twenty meter diameter circle, then down to ten. The others looked at Bulma in confusion.

"The Pirouette" The Z- senshi and families looked back to where Vegeta was approaching the centre line in the arena. Not knowing what to expect of the pirouette, they were more than shocked to find Socks, cantering a zero diameter circle. Socks hind legs remained almost stationary as he turned on the spot, performing a pirouette worthy of the highest mark or lowest score in the test. A round of applause rung around the stands as they rode away from the tight movement. They shifted back to trot as they made their way up the centre line again and halting. Once again, Vegeta took his hat of to the judges before trotting out of the arena.

* * *

The Z-senshi were all gathered near the boxes that Socks and Firedance were staying in. Most didn't want to believe what they had just seen; but had no choice really. Bulma was gently patting Socks' neck while Goku was busy avoiding a rather feisty Firedance that was adamant about snacking on the large saiya-jin's gi. Vegeta on the other hand was grinning at the state of shock he'd reduced most of the group to. 

"I still don't believe it." Yamcha rubbed his eyes as Goku ran past, arms and legs flailing in all directions before he hid behind the smaller saiya-jin.

"Well, someone has to show those pathetic earthlings how to do it, and it may as well be me." Vegeta snickered. "Tomorrow is roads and trials with Cross country. We already know that I have the lowest score on the dressage."

Krillin blinked "So you lost?"

"No, cueball!" Vegeta rolled his eyes "the lower your score, the better. Points are awarded for faults. Even Kakarotto knows that." Goku popped up behind the smaller saiya-jin, grinning slightly.

"Me and my big mouth…" Krillin muttered. A low rumble cut through the air, slowly increasing in volume. Many pairs of eyes turned to the large orange-clad saiya-jin; whom of which grinned nervously.

It was obviously time to return to the manor house for something to eat.

* * *

The next day around lunchtime, everyone was packed into the stands at the start/finish line of the main cross country event. The Z – fighters were once again in the front row, having a perfect view of the large mobile video screen. The main cross country course itself was very large, so there were screens set up in certain spectator area's to keep everyone updated on the competitor's progress. 

Twenty competitors had already gone before the Prince of the Saiya-jin, whom of which was at the starting line waiting for the signal. Today he rode Socks again. Socks is not a brilliant jumping animal, but could tackle the smaller cross country obstacles. Vegeta was saving the smaller horse to blow everyone away tomorrow.

He looked down at his watch and then something caught his eye. The countdown to begin his round started. As soon as the green light went off, they went from standstill to flat out gallop. Socks knew the drill; he just had to make sure that he got over everything first time. Vegeta's hair spiked out more than usual as they loped along at a gentle gallop, he wasn't concerned about the time. He knew that Socks was fitter than any other horse in the competition. That was just a side effect from hanging around the Saiya-jin no Ouji for too long.

The short saiya-jin glanced about as they sailed over a trailer of flowers. A gust of wind rushed past that was not the air current he was feeling. He cocked his head slightly trying to locate the source of the new wind. A shadow passed over their heads causing Vegeta to look up.

"Kakarotto…" He said bluntly, not the least bit affected by the terrain. The larger Saiya-jin was flying overhead in an attempt to race him. Spectators gasped as the man in orange was flying just over the competitors head. Vegeta looked back where he was going, in time to notice an enclosed jump. It was a water trough inside an open stabling area… however he'd have to duck to get across cleanly.

Goku grinned, waving at Vegeta as he flew about four feet above the elder Saiya-jin.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" He grinned.

"Heads up Kakarotto." Vegeta said simply before assuming a posture very close to Socks' neck. Goku looked up just in time to see a very solid wooden beam heading straight for him. The larger saiya-jin had a brief feeling of Deja-vu before he collided with the offensive inanimate object. While Vegeta took off over the brow of the hill, Goku slowly fell out of the air, holding his throbbing nose with a hand, while rubbing a bruised forehead with the other.

"Itai! What IS that thing made of?" the orange clad saiya-jin whined before taking off once again to catch up with Vegeta and Socks

* * *

_**MEANWHILE…**_

"Ouch." Tien commented as he watched the large video-screen

"Yeah… I can't believe that thing didn't collapse on contact with Goku's head!" Krillin exclaimed.

* * *

Vegeta on the other hand was doing very well. He'd had to hold back for a little while so he did not overtake the previous competitor. That would result in disqualification. They were happily prancing along with the finish line in sight. It took only a few minutes for the previous competitor to finish their round. He then set Socks into overdrive, pulling out all the energy reserves to get a nice moderately speedy gallop. 

As Vegeta approached the finish line, several things happened all at once. The short saiya-jin passed the line, causing a huge round of applause as Socks slowed to a walk. The next thing was an orange blur seemed to have miscalculated its flight path. A sickening rip of rope and the whine of twisting metal filled the air. Vegeta glanced up in time to see Goku tangled up into the Start/Finish banner.

"Hi Vegeta." Goku waved sheepishly, sporting a lump on his head and a black eye from where he ran into the wooden beam.

"Kakarotto." Vegeta acknowledged the other saiya-jin, just in time for the remaining metal post to randomly decide to fling the younger saiya-jin into the stands. The remainder of the banner came away from the pole as Goku soared through the air, landing with a crash between Yamcha and Krillin.

Vegeta stared at the scene and then shook his head. "Baka."

* * *

Vegeta stared at the larger saiya-jin sitting next to him, while shielding his own mound of food with an arm to prevent 'Kakarotto crumbs' from contaminating his food. He ate slowly, surveying the damage that the innocent banner had inflicted on Goku earlier. The saiya-jin no Ouji really didn't understand how the large saiya-jin could possibly manage to miss a bright yellow and red banner. 

"It amazes me how unobservant you can be sometimes Kakarotto" Vegeta sighed, eating an entire steak in two bites. Goku turned to the shorter saiya-jin and grinned with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Ugh." Vegeta shuddered while turning away. At least he was looking forward to tomorrow, as show jumping was his favourite discipline.

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The balmy breeze was neither too warm nor too cold and the sun settled, peeking out from behind a fluffy cloud. Vegeta, the Saiya-jin no Ouji sat perched upon the 'hell horse' known as Firedance. The larger saiya-jin had vacated the area pretty swiftly seen as the smaller Anglo-Arab thought Goku's gi was a healthy food source. 

He was currently in the practice arena with five other competitors, all of which were on larger horses. One male competitor claimed that a horse of fifteen-one hands could never hope to get around the course. Of course, he was proven wrong. Vegeta had altered the height of the practice jump from four and a half feet to five and a half feet. This was larger than the actual fences they'd be clearing in the main arena.

Firedance promptly popped over the fence that was as big as himself as if it was a big skip in his stride. Both horse and rider turned toward the other competitor with large cheesy grins plastered on their faces. This caused jaws to drop all around as the saiya-jin no ouji returned the jump to its previous height.

"**Vegeta Briefs, report to waiting station immediately**" the voice called over a private speaker overlooking the practice arena.

Vegeta smirked, giving the opponent a two fingered salute before trotting off to wait for his turn.

* * *

"**Well Pete, I can say I'm surprised at the horse our newest competitor has chosen to tackle this course**." 

"**Yes Roger. This small, but nice looking animal stands at only fifteen- one hands. We don't expect them to do well, however we could be mistaken**."

"**That's right Pete. This man we have never heard of previously and yet he is currently sitting comfortably at the top of our leader board.**"

"**Here comes Mr. Vegeta Briefs now**."

A round of applause came from the crowd as the previous competitor left and the next pair strode in at a confident trot. Vegeta glanced about with a nonchalant shrug. He set Firedance into a bouncy canter, waiting for the start buzzer.

The buzzer sounded and they were off. Firedance was not cantering but more like 'bounding' toward the first jump, which was a wall. The crowd held its breath as Firedance's front hooves left the ground. All were shocked when the deceptively small horse floated with at least two feet to spare aver the jump. There was a moment of silence as this fact sunk into everyone's brain. At first they thought it was a fluke, however Firedance took the round into his hooves. Vegeta just went with the flow; he knew that the small half-Arab was perfectly capable of completing this course with little input from his rider. They sailed over the white bar and hedge, causing the crowd to cheer.

"Heh that got you stupid humans interested." Vegeta muttered as they strided towards a triple combination.

"**Well would you look at that Pete! We were sorely mistaken, I have a strong feeling that this man will walk away very pleased**!"

Meanwhile, Vegeta was taking in the scenery as he sailed over an oxer, followed by a spread with a raised back rail and a simple upright consisted of planks. The short saiya-jin continued around the course, unaware of the impending danger looming almost directly overhead.

* * *

_**ELSEWHERE… **_

"It's time to show that sorry 'super saiyan' who's in charge around here!" a familiar raspy voice cut through the air along with the sound of something lashing against a metal floor.

A single child tugged on his mother's hand as he stared up at the funny looking blimp up in the air.

"Mommy look!"

"Oh … my… gosh!" The woman stood there mouth agape as the 'blimp' started to land. Clawed legs unfolded from underneath the oval structure, landing with minimal damage to the surroundings. A hatch on top of the ship opened as creatures started to fly out from the extra-terrestrial craft.

Anyone that had been returning to their seats in the stands with refreshments let out screams of horror as they fled for cover.

"Well well, looks like all our little friends are here too." The raspy voice spoke up as a series of beeps confirmed the location of some old foes.

* * *

The Z-fighters tensed up as Vegeta was clearing the last fence. A huge roar erupted from the crowd as Firedance passed the finish line at a healthy gallop. Something was not right in the air. Even Vegeta looked bothered as he exited the main arena. 

Then it hit Krillin, those power levels… they were ALL familiar. He turned to Tien Yamcha and Goku with a grave look to his features

"If those power levels are who we think they are… I think we're in trouble guys."

A shadow blocked the sunlight from bouncing off Krillin's bald head.

"Well well…a pleasant day for a rematch, don't you think?" the raspy voice spoke with a sneer.

Krillin stuttered "I… it… it's…..!"

* * *

_**End of chapter 7 **_

* * *

I am soooooooooooo sorry this took so long to update I had a bit of a writers block and this chapter is HUGE.Let me know what you think about a sequal fic. waves


	8. Chapter 8

**Vegeta Takes on the FEI .**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball Z, or its characters. They are property of Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation Ltd. I also do not own any of the actual 3- day eventers. I also do not own, and am not author of the books mentioned here. These people also exist in real life. No money is being made from this story, so suing is pointless.

* * *

"Denotes Speech" 

'_Denotes thoughts'_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

Krillin stuttered "I…it… it's… ..!"

The pale figure grinned down at the even shorter human.

"FRIIEEEEEZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Oh Kami help me. I don't wanna die… again." Krillin whimpered. Frieza was busy cleaning out one of his ears after the earthling's scream nearly caused his eardrums to explode.

"Well you don't have to announce it to the entire universe you know." Frieza grumbled, his tail lashing about in annoyance. The evil tyrant glanced around for a moment, looking thoughtful.

"I thought Vegeta was here too. Oh well, I'll hunt him down later. I'll deal with you pathetic weaklings first."

Everyone who was in earshot of the changeling's threat immediately vacated the stands in fear of their life. Only the Z-senshi was left facing the short white and purple patched demon.

"I don't get it. I thought he was supposed to be dead." Yamcha folded his arms with a pout on his face while addressing Goku. Goku on the other hand scratched his head in confusion.

"So did I…"

"Enough of your talk and get ready to face your demise!" Frieza hissed, as he tired of the talk. He had also been ignored and he really hated to be ignored. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Goku, Juuhachigou, Gohan and the terrible two (aka Goten and Trunks) tensed up as they prepared to do battle with their old enemy.

Goten and Trunks bounced on the spot for a few seconds before facing Frieza.

"You're gonna be sorry that you ever messed with us!" Both chibi's pointed at the white tyrant with equally large grins. Frieza blinked, looking down at the demi-saiya-jin.

"Oh really?"

"Really!" Trunks turned to Goten, signaling for him to lean closer to the elder demi-saiyan. "Listen Goten, we're not going to fight him, we'll go and find my 'Tousan and get him to beat up that overgrown lizard." Goten giggled at the thought of Vegeta beating Frieza into a pulp and then roasting him over the barbeque.

"Alright Trunks, let's do it!" Goten pumped a fist into the air.

"Later, Lizard lips!" Trunks paused long enough to moon the evil Frieza before shooting off over the top of the stands. Enraged, Frieza lept over the top of the stands to follow the hell-sent demi-saiya-jin, intent on making the lavender haired boy pay for that insult.

* * *

Elsewhere, Vegeta was staring down at the Ginyu force, plus Nappa (Who was more than a little peeved after Vegeta killed him back when he lost to Kakarotto) who was staring at Firedance as if he were the main course. 

Jeice stepped forward, pausing to poke the Anglo-Arab on the neck. He then glared at the short saiya-jin, revenge in mind for what happened last time they fought. The orange skinned fighter tossed back his mane of white hair before addressing the saiya-jin no Ouji.

"Vegeta! Long time no see, how are you, mate?" Jeice's voice was venomous toward the other warrior.

"Oh… Just fine and dandy. How the HELL did you get out of HFIL anyway? I'm pretty sure I blew you to sub-atomic pieces years ago."

Jeice twitched slightly at that comment "Don't remind me." He casually brushed at his thigh, a slight itch starting to form as he smirked at the rest of the Ginyu force. He brushed at his though again, though this time he felt a slippery substance. Slowly his eyes traveled down to inspect the spot, to find a large set of teeth casually gnawing on the orange flesh.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jeice pulled the teeth away from his leg and took a deep breath to compose himself. The orange skinned man then ran circles around the rest of the Ginyu force until he took off over the horizon accompanied with horrified shrieks. Unfortunately for him a large 8 horse horsebox decided to hurtle around the corner just as Jeice was running across the road. Needless to say the dearly beloved member of the Ginyu force departed from the living world once again.

"Poor Jeice…" Ginyu commented.

" ROADKILL!" Trunks yelled, while performing a little dance in mid air, just as Frieza caught up with the terrible two. The pale tyrant stared over at the bloody spot on the road with a lifted eye ridge.

"'Tousan… This guy was hoping to try and beat you up. We lured him here so that you could prove him wrong!" Trunks boasted, along with Goten, who waved around flags with chibi Ouji heads on them. Vegeta sweatdropped at the youngest super saiya-jin and then looked over to the most hated creature of his past.

"Frieza."

"Vegeta. How nice to see you again. I believe we have some… unfinished business."

"You bet we do." Vegeta scoffed, dismounting Firedance in a fluid motion.

"You stupid saiyan. I'll destroy you just like I did last time!" Frieza lunged toward the equally short saiya-jin twisting his fist into the velvet collar of the navy show-jumping jacket. Vegeta felt the pressure on the delicate threads of his NEW show jacket. Veins started to pop up all over his forehead and down his neck, the short ouji began to shake. Of course, not in fear but of anger.

"WILL YOU GET YOUR GRUBBY MITTS OFF MY NEW JECKET BEFORE YOU MUTILATE IT!" Vegeta hollered. The entire Z- senshi were halted in their flight tracks as the miniature hurricane blew past them, leaving an echo bouncing off their skulls. They'd decided to follow Goten and Trunks seen as it was Frieza they were dealing with, whom they thought they'd defeated many years ago.

Frieza backed off slightly, firstly because of the sheer volume of Vegeta's voice and then because of the angry shade of red the short saiya-jin was turning. The white changeling slowly let go of the jacket fearing for his new life for a few moments.

A single golden button slipped from its last thread, tumbling down by the force of gravity exerted upon it. Time slowed down as the Z-senshi, Frieza, the remainder of the Ginyu force and Vegeta stared in horror at the disfigurement of the perfect show –jacket. Nappa was busy raiding a nearby garbage disposal unit in the hopes of finding something edible. Another figure had long ago snuck away from the group, and was now disguised as a groom.

Vegeta's short fuse had finally run out. An enormous blood vessel popped out on the right side of his forehead, threatening to burst due to the sudden increase of blood pressure around the short saiya-jin's body.

"I AM GOING TO DO MORE THAN KILL YOU FOR THAT!" The enraged Ouji screamed to the heavens. Frieza momentarily twitched, before becoming frozen in place. Vegeta dropped his head back accompanied by a monstrous roar. A pillar of golden light lit up the entire area with its intensity. Unfortunately, the remainder of the Ginyu force had strayed too close to the initial blast, they had instantly become toast. Well the remains closely resembled burnt-out charcoal… so very well-done toast.

"Now Frieza, you're gonna pay for EVERYTHING." Vegeta hissed.

"GASP!" Everyone's jaws hit the ground. Standing within a blazing aura was the Saiya-jin no Ouji, golden locks cascading down to his thighs that flickered within the breeze his Ki was generating. Vegeta, the Saiya-jin no Ouji had finally reached a new plateau of power, breaching the third level of a Super Saiya-jin.

Frieza shook like a dried leaf in a tornado. It was worse than when Goku had transformed into a Super Saiya-jin. The little monkey prince had transformed into something much more powerful and glowing.

Goku tilted his head, Goten blinked and Trunks pulled at his father's now extremely long hair.

"Wow Vegeta, you've reached level 3!" Goku chirped, while chewing on a hotdog that had landed on his face during the time the short saiya-jin had powered up.

"Kakarotto. Shut up." The short saiya-jin hissed, while turning toward the white lizard. "Now, you die." The long golden mane of hair flicked out to one side as the Ouji pointed at the tyrant. Frieza let out a high pitched squeal of fright, his ruby eyes wide like an albino dear caught in the headlights of a ten ton truck. A puddle of liquid soon formed at the changeling's feet that obviously reeked of urea. Several of the Z-senshi began to laugh at this situation.

From the Saiya-jin no Ouji's general direction, a huge blast of golden light engulfed the slithery white tyrant, burning away each layer of flesh until the bones were finally disintegrated. When the dust and smoke finally cleared, all that was left of Frieza was a smoking puddle of urine. The Z-senshi covered the lower half of their faces, fanning away the rancid fumes.

Trunks and Goten started to dance around the puddle shouting and laughing as Vegeta powered back down to normal. The ouji picked up the button that had been ripped off, staring at it for a second. A small grin worked it's onto his face, smoothing out the familiar scowl lines.

"WOOHOOO!" In a rare moment of pure joy, the Saiya-jin no Ouji lept several feet into the air, thrusting his fists into the air. He floated back down to the ground, once again composing himself with a series of coughs. Not only had he reached this new level of power, he'd killed Frieza alone….and! He grinned; he'd won the singles title for the entire three-day event.

* * *

_**Later…**_

"Well, this has been one of the most eventful days that have gone well for me in my life." The Short saiya-jin reclined in a leather armchair, sipping some orange juice. He was blissfully unaware of a large looming figure outside the window that was soaked to the bone. It had started raining a couple of hours ago, when the winner's ceremony was over.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goten screamed, jumping into Trunk's arms, whom of which was staring at appoint just past Vegeta's hair in horror. The figure was very wet, and its hair clung to its body, making it seem more like a monster. Both chibi's quaked in fear as a random pink bolt of lightning struck the ground just behind the figure, causing all the lights to flicker off.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! MOOOOOOM!" Both children lept up, making a hole in the door in their hasty retreat. Vegeta lifted an eyebrow, glancing over his shoulder at the window. Once he saw nothing there, he shrugged, going back to his orange juice.

"They must have gotten over –excited."

* * *

_**Elsewhere…**_

"I'll get you for that, Prince Vegeta. I'll teach you to value me as a Saiya-jin too." The wet figure said while staring at a window in particular, its tail lashing about in the bushes.

"Hahahahahahahaaaaa!"

* * *

_**End of Chapter 8**_

* * *

I am SOOOOOOOO Sorry I've taken so long with this chapter -slaps self- 


	9. Epilogue The end or is it!

**Vegeta Takes on the FEI .**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball Z, or its characters. They are property of Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation Ltd. I also do not own any of the actual 3- day eventers. I also do not own, and am not author of the books mentioned here. These people also exist in real life. No money is being made from this story, so suing is pointless.

* * *

"Denotes Speech" 

'_Denotes thoughts'_

* * *

_**Chapter 9 - The Epilogue**_

"And he's done it! This newcomer has proved that size is not everything! Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Vegeta Briefs has won the Hickstead Derby on his first visit!"

Firedance and Vegeta thundered around the arena at a brisk gallop, smirking in particular at one group of spectators. He'd been training more since the Badminton Trials before actually entering Hickstead. He now had one daughter, Bura Briefs who was still young. She probably wouldn't remember this.

The Saiya-jin no Ouji had made sure that both he and his Anglo Arab buddy were in top condition. He'd also been teaching Trunks the finer points of riding on Socks, who was not always docile. He casually trotted out of the area to prop for the ceremony that would take place soon.

"Huh that's odd…" He commented to himself. Vegeta had briefly had the feeling that he was being watched. Glancing all around himself, the confused Ouji's eyes focussed on one person in particular. It was one of the attendants working with one of the junior teams. The long mane of hair caught his attention first, along with the 'furry belt'.

"I can't believe it… he's supposed to be dead!" Vegeta hissed to himself.

* * *

An hour later the ceremony was ready to begin. As Vegeta and Firedance were about to enter the arena, the attendant with long hair simply appeared by the gate, looking somewhat threatening. 

"Your time is limited, Prince Vegeta. It wasn't nice just leaving me dead like that all these years when I was loyal to you." Vegeta's eyes widened, as the large figure turned to walk away. A large chocolate- brown coloured tail was wafting in the air as he walked through the thick spikes of hair.

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock as he entered the arena, 'Raditz! Who would have thought he'd challenge me?'

* * *

_**The end (?)**_

* * *

Mwaahaahaa Yes, theres supposed to be a question mark there. I'm thinking about a sequal to this Fic, if i get enough reviews I'll wite it. A mega huge gigantic thank you to Mrs.Son and ShadowCatYumi08 for their support so far, as well as my other friends - You know who you are. 


End file.
